The invention relates to a starting and stopping device for an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanism for starting the engine by unloading stored power in an elastic member.
The present invention provides an internal combustion engine including a spring loading mechanism, an engine starting mechanism, and an energy storing mechanism. The energy storing mechanism is mounted to the engine and includes at least one elastic member (e.g., a spring). An arbor is interconnected with the elastic member and rotates in a loading direction to load the elastic member, and in an unloading direction in response to unloading of the elastic member.
The spring loading mechanism includes a first pulley coupled to the engine""s crankshaft for rotation therewith, a second pulley coupled to the arbor for rotation therewith, a belt coupling the first and second pulleys, and a tensioner actuable to apply tension to the belt and to cause the second pulley to rotate in response to rotation of the first pulley. The tensioner is preferably biased to apply tension to the belt. The elastic member is loaded in response to rotation of the crankshaft in a starting direction as such rotation is transmitted through the first pulley, belt, and second pulley to cause the arbor to rotate in the loading direction and load the elastic member.
The engine starting mechanism includes a helically threaded member interconnected with the arbor, and a starter pinion threaded onto the helically threaded member. Rotation of the arbor in the unloading direction causes the starter pinion to move along the helically threaded member and into engagement with the engine""s flywheel. The starter pinion converts rotation of the arbor in the unloading direction into rotation of the flywheel in the starting direction to start the engine. The starter pinion may be a friction roller or a toothed gear.
The invention also includes a control system for releasing the spring from a loaded state to cause rotation of the arbor in the unloading direction. The control system may include one or more manual actuators, such as a bail handle and/or a push button interconnected with the tensioner and a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism may include a ratchet wheel and pawl assembly used to selectively prevent the elastic member from unloading. When actuated, the manual actuator moves the tensioner away from the belt to reduce tension in the belt, and also releases the locking mechanism to initiate unloading of the elastic member. When released, the manual actuator permits the tensioner to apply tension to the belt and permits the pawl to engage the ratchet wheel.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.